Bound To My Past
by ImpishPuck
Summary: After her father had passed away Sakura felt as she was alone in the world with the only person who cared for her had been taken away from her. With being accepted into a new school Konoha elite and transferring there, will Sakura find new friends and feel loved again? Or will everything crash and burn? Sakuraxcentric
1. Chapter 1

Bound To My Past.

Hey guys! thank you for choosing to read this. : this is my first time writing so i hope you enjoy it

Side Note: I don't own Naruto Or the franchise but please enjoy anyway

After her father had passed away Sakura felt as she was alone in the world with the only person who cared for her had been taken away from her. With being accepted into a new school Konoha elite and transferring there, will Sakura find new friends and feel loved again? Or will everything crash and burn?

Chapter One: Take it or Leave It.

The fresh air was cold and crisp from the early air of the morning, the sun had only just started to rise, and it was only 6:17 a.m. in the morning the sun was shining its vibrant bright light over the morning dew from the ground. Which almost made it like the grass was glowing with rich energy, People were just starting their days, making their way to their average day jobs or getting ready to go school.

In this regular family Suburban Street there were homes lined with perfect symmetry following all the way up the street lined with their mailboxes, happy little families were inside their warm homes getting ready for the day ahead of them. All except one lonely teen that is.

In one small house was a young adult who had yet to sleep from the previous night, recently her late father had passed away in a tragic car accident and attended the funeral all by herself, it was all she could think about as of lately. It had only been a few days since her father's funeral and ever since she barely wanted to move or eat.

It pained her that the most important person in her world had left in just a blink of an eye, it still feels surreal like just a dream. She had only lived with her father since from a young age she never met or heard anything of her family members as if they had never existed in the first place. Her Mother had disappeared when she was eight years old and had never heard from her mother since.

The crème colour of the house had started to peel away in its late years, the house was small but quaint over the years they learned to love the cosy little house and made it a place they called home, inside was an average small kitchen with a refrigerator, a small round dining table fit for four and a countertop with little kitchen appliances such as a toaster and such.

Next to the kitchen was the lounge room where the entrance to the home was there was a grey two seater seated next to the door with a small coffee table in front of it, there as a small boxed back TV sitting across the room from the couch, they never really used the television anyway.

Down the hall was the bathroom and two bedrooms, inside the bathroom was the average stuff toilet, shower, sink you know the usual nothing too special.

The two bedrooms were used by the girl and her as of late father the rooms were small but they had enough room for a bed, desk, drawers for their clothes, they didn't have a lot of stuff so being in a small home was nice for them as fore they are used to the small space.

In the room at the very end of the hallway was the teens room, inside she was laying under her duvet covers feeling warm but still cold from staying up all night, her eyes were tired from the lack of sleep all night she had stared at the celling like her life depended on it, only stopping once she realised that the sun was shimmering through her curtains lighting up her room and making her realise that once again she had no sleep.

After what felt like years of lying in bed, she finally felt it was best to get up and maybe to finally have something to eat, it was days since her last proper meal, it started to feel as her stomach was starting to devour itself.

Finally sitting up in her bed she felt little to no motivation to get up at all, she sat there facing towards the window looking outside at the city view from her room, the city view was pleasant view of Akemi which was a small town surrounded by trees like a lot of towns next over from here.

Looking around the room there was various furniture she had from over the years such as her desk that was placed next to the window, which had little doodads covered all over the top of it which were gifts from her dad from over the years, and her laptop which she used for most communications and work, there was a set of drawers on the other side of the room which was used for majority of her clothes as she didn't have a closet. Although not a lot she was still happy with what she had as for her father had worked hard for their things.

'Morning already?' she thought out loud, frowning from the sight of the morning light and ruffled her pink mop on her head which was starting to tangled from being neglected the last few days and deserved a good wash, realising how gross she actually felt she got out of her bed and gave a big stretch, feeling satisfied when her bones gave a pop and starting to make her way to the bathroom for a well-deserved shower.

She made her way into the bathroom closing the door behind her, looking up into the mirror which hung above the sink, staring into her own reflection her emerald eyes staring right back looking at her judging how much of a mess she looked and felt right now, short pink hair was tangled and stuck out in various places.

She stopped staring at herself, 'I feel disgusting.' She moved towards the shower turning on the hot water and quickly stripped off her clothes and just hopped in not caring if the water was the right temperature or not and started making quick work of cleaning herself.

After her brief shower the pinkette headed to her room to change into some comfortable clothes, after closing her door behind her she head towards her drawers and pulled out a plain red shirt and some black tights to wear, after getting dressed she walked towards her desk and sat down at the swivel chair and opened up her laptop to check what was new in her life.

After twenty minutes of looking at different internet sites she opened up her emails, and was shown with one new email titled 'Congratulations for Admission for Konoha Elite!'

Confused by the email she opened it up and scanned the email briefly,

'I never enlisted to go here? Maybe it's just some joke?' the pinkette wondered.

Rereading the email over again to make sure it wasn't some prank,

Dear Miss Haruno Sakura,

Congratulations on your admission into Konoha elite College, as principle I proudly welcome you to join our school as fore it would be of my privilege for you to continue your schooling with us,

In regards for living on campus bring only the most necessary of items as for the dorm rooms are small and we can provide a moving truck for you and your items.

We can't wait to see you in the next weeks in our classes but please be there at the 18th the latest of next week.

Once again congratulations can't wait to see you next week to see your new dorm room and to be ready for your classes!

Sincerely,

Senju Tsunade.

After reading the email over again has made Sakura wonder in curiosity and confusion as who would of signed her up for this school and why? Was it her father? Was it someone else? No it must have been her father before he had passed away.

Sakura felt as this could have been fate, maybe it was, and maybe her father did this for her as a surprise and never got the time to tell her? Must be.

Sakura felt as this was something she should pursue for her father and become the doctor she always wanted to be, after thinking it over Sakura spent time to make the perfect to the response to the email.

Not long after Sakura had already began packing all the important items from her life and got ready for her new life on campus.

She felt almost excited maybe this could be a new start for her?

Once the 16th come around Sakura has already packed all of her valuable items and had her furniture ready for the move onto the campus at Konoha elite, all she had to do was wait for the moving truck and to pack and go, it sadden her to no end to leave the house she grew up in all these years but she wanted. No she needed to go to that school.

It was a typical sunny Saturday morning when the moving truck had only arrived, they started packing at once putting all of her valuables into the back of the truck and her furniture as well, once it was all packed into the back, Sakura hopped into the moving ruck with the mover and they made their way into Konoha towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound to my past

Chapter 2- Breezeblocks

The drive to Konoha was very uninteresting to Sakura in the passenger seat staring out the window, she felt as she was going to go crazy all she's seen since leaving her home town of Akemi has been a view of nothing but trees. Just when Sakura thought she was going inside and inside some dream the trees opened up into a clearing, past the trees were a beautiful view of a large city, Sakura felt thankful for finally getting to see a view other than trees since on the drive.

Coming into view was a rather large sign they had "welcome to Konoha! The city surrounded by trees."

'No kidding.' Sakura thought to herself.

Making their way into the city Sakura noticed all the shops and scenery that they drove by, a little excited to explore a new city.

They made their way through the city till they reach a road that took them past and back in to the brush of the forest,

Confused Sakura turned towards the driver "Where are we going? Wasn't that Konoha back there?" Sakura question the driver.

"The school is a five minute drive from the city, we will be there soon don't worry about it." The driver explained to Sakura.

Sakura went back to being silent and stared back out the window while they drove to the school, after a little bit of a wait the school come into view.

Sakura's mouth dropped at the sight of the school, it was more luxurious then she thought to be, pulling into the school and parked at the back of the closest building.

Pulling into a parking spot and turning off the engine they both hoped out of the truck, Sakura took this chance to stretch her legs, when she finished stretching the driver was in front of her and pointed towards the closest building.

"That's the office you will need to go and sign in, your items and furniture will be delivered to your room soon." Sakura smiled and thanked the driver and started walking towards the office building.

Making her way along the path Sakura was soon at the front doors of the office building, looking around she could see luscious gardens with flower beds at the base, across from the gardens Sakura could see what she assumed was other students making their way into the building to the left, feeling nervous by being in a new environment Sakura turned and entered the office.

Inside was a counter with a woman sitting at a desk working and a few chairs for waiting to the right of the desk, walking up to the front of the desk the lady looked up at Sakura from where she was sitting.

"Hello there, can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Uh yes I'm new here I was supposed to be transferring here and I was told to come here." Sakura felt uncomfortable doing this.

"Sakura Haruno?" the lady questioned.

"Yes that's me I was told to be here by today." Sakura smiled at the lady

The lady got up and grabbed some items from the counter behind her and came back to the desk and passed a piece of paper and a pen to Sakura,

"Please sign here and here please." the lady smiled at Sakura " this is just so I can inform lady Tsunade that you have arrived and that you've received your keys to your dorm."

Sakura nodded and started signing the piece of paper and passed the pen and paper to the lady.

"My name is Shizune, I am Tsunade's assistant and I work in the medicine bay." Shizune informed taking the paper and putting it on her desk, and grabbed another one and handed it to Sakura.

"This will be your classes for the semester, if you lose this you can come and ill print you a new timetable."

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Period 1

English

Adv Science

Adv Maths

Gym

social studies

Roll Call

Period 2

social studies

Gym

English

Art

Adv Maths

Lunch

Period 3

Adv Maths

Art

Adv Science

social studies

English

Period 4

Art

social studies

Gym

English

Adv Science

"If you'd like since you've never been here before I can show you around the campus." Shizune insisted. Sakura gladly accepted as without a guide she would be lost to even find her dorm room, the school seemed like it would be a labyrinth to navigate.

Sakura followed Shizune outside to the office and began walking along the path the walked up to the fork in the road and Shizune started gesturing towards the surrounding buildings,

"To the left is the cafeteria where meals will be provided for any time of day, across the way from the cafeteria is the school library and if you keep following the path you'll find the schools classrooms and gym for learning, and if you'll follow me we will head towards the dorm rooms." And once again the started heading straight down the path again.

Walking past the garden beds and along a path that leads away from the office and lead them into an open grass area with a rather large oak tree in the middle, with one building closest towards the path that followed back to the office and the other one across the other side of the field.

"To the left of us is the female dorm rooms and across the way are the male dorms" Shizune said pointing towards each dorm, "please respect that females are restricted from sleeping in the male dorms and vice versa" Sakura nodded and thought of how there'd be no male company in her room anyway.

"If you follow this pathway it'll loop back around to another way towards the classrooms, oh and with each dorms each year has two levels each, such as freshmen are on the bottom two junior the next two and so on." Shizune explained, "well that be it for our tour and remember that we have curfew in weekdays to be in dorm rooms at 11p.m. at the latest and on weekends midnight is the latest except for sophomores and seniors which they are aloud out till 1 am at the latest but only on weekends, if you need any more help you can come and find me in the office." Sakura thanked Shizune and waved as she watched her leave feeling a little bit relived so she could finally rest in her own room.

Sakura left not another minute to wait and headed into the dorm and headed for the stairs towards the sixth floor and started looking for her room, once finally finding her room she jammed her key into the keyhole and opened up her room.

Inside was all of Sakura's belongings inside happily she entered and closed the door behind her, a little keen to make this room her own and make it feel like home, it took a while but Sakura felt as her room was perfect for her. Well for now at least.

The room was almost the same size as her old one only a little smaller, and moved her bed next to the far wall away from the door and moved her desk next to the window, her room had a bathroom attached across the room and a closet next to the bathroom for her clothes, after putting her clothes and items away Sakura laid down on her bed to rest.

Sakura laid down for a good few minutes of rest, until there was a loud knock at the door, startling Sakura she jumped up from her bed and made sure she looked presentable enough for whoever was at the door. Slowly opening up the door and looked to see who would have knocked so hard and loud and all she saw was two girls who looked to be her age smiling towards her.

The taller of the two had platinum blond that was placed neatly into a high pony tail and a bang that hid her right eye, but the eye she could see was a beautiful artic blue, the blond was wearing a dark purple crop top and a skirt that went just above the knees which was the same colour to match.

The shorter teen had long black hair that she wore out and had neatly cut bangs, she had lavender coloured eyes they were some of the prettiest colour eyes Sakura had ever seen before in her life, the shorter teen was wearing a jacket that was a light purple and white and wore navy pants.

"Hello welcome to Konoha elite, it's so nice to finally meet you, this here is Hinata and I'm Ino we have been waiting to meet you since we found out that you were transferring here we hope we can become closer friends with you" and with that they both smiled at Sakura and in return smiled back

"It's nice to meet you as well my name is Sakura."

"We are going to get lunch in the cafeteria, you can join us if you'd like to" Hinata smiled at Sakura hoping she would accept their offer.

"Of course that be great" Sakura said grabbing her key and walked out of her room into to the hallway with the two other teens.

Sakura smiled not really expecting a welcome committee on her first day here but it made her feel special none the less.

"Yay! Let's go, we can introduce you to our other friends!" Ino said grabbing onto Sakura's arm and starting walking towards the cafeteria with Hinata in toe.

All walking down the stairs of the dorm the girls were talking and getting to know each other, exiting the door building and made their way towards the cafeteria, Sakura felt nervous but kind of excited to make some more new friends.

"So where did you come from before coming to Konoha?" Ino asked

"A small town of Akemi it's kind of the next town over" Sakura

"I've never heard of it, must be a very small town "Ino

"Yeah it's tiny compared to Konoha but still a lovely little town" Sakura

"Ooh well maybe we can show you some nice places in Konoha when we are all free next?" Hinata

"That'd be nice thank you" Sakura smiled at the shorter girl's invitation.

Once they entered the cafeteria they realised that it was crowded and had to push through the crowd of teens to make their way to the table they used to, Sakura just following behind closely just not to get lost in the crowd, looking from table to table could see the cliques of friend groups and saw the line for food and realised it'd be a little bit of a wait in line.

Ino and Hinata starting walking ahead towards a table where two guys were already sitting, one had his hair in a ponytail that spiked in the back and another guy with brown hair that were sitting next to each other, Hinata and Ino were already saying there hellos.

"Guys this is the new girl in our year, Sakura so please be nice to her and treat her well." Ino said waving towards Sakura "Sakura, this is my childhood friends Shikamaru and Choji they're great, okay now let's get food I'm starving."

Sakura smiled at them as she was pulled away by Ino towards the food line with Hinata following as well.

Hopping into line while waiting Ino and Hinata started to ask Sakura more about her life and interest while waiting for food, talking about themselves made the line go faster, Sakura grabbed a red apple and a bottle of water not really feeling hungry. And headed back with Ino and Hinata and back to the table where two more people had joined and was sitting with Shikamaru and Choji.

Ino sat on the same side next to Choji and Sakura sat across from her next to Hinata, the two new guys at the table still not noticing that there was a nee member at the table.

"Hey Naruto, say hello to Sakura she's the new student we've all been told about, don't be weird to her or you'll get it!" Ino told Naruto off "Hello Sai are you going to sit with us?" Ino smiled towards the pale teen

"Ehh I was going to get to that Ino, I was busy telling Shika about my run in with that damn Uchiha!" Naruto argued back at Ino and turned towards Sakura and smiled "anyway it's great to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name is Sai and don't mind dickless here he's an idiot." Sai said to Sakura giving her a smile.

Naruto had bright cerulean eyes they were bright and shined as bright as his smile, his blond hair was shaggy and was spiked all over the place, his skin was tanned and which seemed to go well with his blond hair, and wore an orange shirt with a fish cake design on the front with beige shorts.

Sai on the other hand had pale skin with short straight black hair and with black eyes to match, he wore a black v neck shirt with tight blue denim jeans, compared to Naruto they looked to be polar opposites but hey opposites attract.

"EHH?!" Naruto screamed at Sai "don't call me that!" Naruto was yelling at Sai and all Sai did in return was smile back. It looked like it made him happy annoying Naruto like that.

"Whatever dickless lets go and get something to eat." Sai just ignored Naruto and started walking towards the line for food.

Naruto obviously annoyed at Sai but the thought of food made Naruto run after him to get into line with him.

"What a bunch of weirdos" Ino sighed watching them leave.

"Naruto isn't that strange" Hinata trying to defend him

"Naruto is weird but he's more stupid then strange" said Shikamaru resting on his head on his hand.

Watching as Naruto and Sai made their way into the line for food Sakura turned back towards the group at the table and started eating her apple listening in on their conversations while list she ate her food, soon after Naruto and Sai came back and sat next to Sakura, Naruto came back with a bowl of ramen and started instantly slurping away as he sat down at the table, almost eating it all in one go, Sakura raised an eyebrow at this act, but ignored it anyway.

After they finished their own meals Sakura headed back to her own room to rest more and prepare for her classes and what was going to happen over the semester.

Once back in her room Sakura closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed and hopped into her bed not bothering to get out of her clothes from the day and stared at the ceiling in her room, all she could think about was her father and how much she really missed him, that night Sakura cried herself to sleep.


End file.
